The invention relates to drip irrigation, and more particularly to a drip irrigation hose with pressure compensation and a method for its manufacture.
Drip irrigation systems have come into widespread use in the agricultural area. Drip irrigation systems supply water at a slow, controlled rate to the root zone of the particular plants being irrigated. Typically, drip irrigation is accomplished by providing a low volume water outlet at each plant that permits a limited dripping of water directly to the root zone of the particular plant. Because evaporation, runoff, overwatering, and watering beyond the root zone are eliminated, substantial water and nutrient savings are realized. In addition, drip irrigation reduces contaminants to the water table by enabling the farmer to supply only enough water and fertilizer to reach the plants, reducing excess water that would run off and contaminate the water table below.
Drip irrigation hoses tend to be relatively long to be able to extend across a field. As the water travels along the hose away from the water source, the pressure of the water decreases. Thus, the water pressure at the beginning of the hose (near the water source) is greater than that at the far end of the hose. Because the drip rate of the hose is a function of the water pressure, the drip rate at the beginning of the hose tends to be greater than at the end of the hose. Thus, it is desirable to incorporate pressure-compensating designs into the hoses to reduce the effect of the pressure difference over the length of the hose on the drip rate along the length of the hose.